


The Pros and Cons of Horror Movies

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol Season 8 RPS, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradamadness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movies freak the hell out of Adam. More than he even likes to admit. It just sucks that Kris Allen likes horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://kradamadness.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kradamadness**](http://kradamadness.livejournal.com/)'s Round Nine: Movies. **[prompt](http://kradamadness.dreamwidth.org/51134.html?thread=5275326#cmt5275326)** by [](http://spangel-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spangel_kat**](http://spangel-kat.livejournal.com/) which was **_'horror movies freak Adam out more than he likes to admit. hiding behind the pillow, holding on to the person next to him, etc. it sucks that Kris only likes to watch the scariest ones.'_** My first attempt on it was suppose to be some kind of fluffy fic. I don't know what happened, it just turned itself into porn. XD Also, my first attempt at writing anything remotely NC-17
> 
> posted on my livejournal [here>](http://youkeyh.livejournal.com/12487.html)

_****_Horror movies freak the hell out of Adam. More than he even likes to admit. _Hey_ , he has a reputation to uphold here. It just sucks that Kris Allen like horror movies.

 **No.**

Scratch that. Kris Allen fucking _worships_ horror movies.

Its not that Adam easily gets scared or anything, the word 'fierce' wasn’t used to describe him for nothing. He also knows that there’s nothing to be scared of. Its all just fiction, made for entertainment. It’s not even remotely close to reality. _It’s not real_. Only Adam wishes he could make himself believe those sentiments enough when he’s being paranoid in the middle of the night when no one’s around.

It also doesn’t help that some of his friends enjoy movies like that. His friends from LA are nothing, if they want to see the new suspense/thriller movie he could easily decline saying he has somewhere else to be or he’s busy with the recording or other lame excuse he could think of. Tommy, -who is like one of those people who Adam believed uses horror movies as references to live by everyday- is also no match for his horror-movie-evading skills.

But Kris, Kris is another case.

Kris. Fluffy-fucked-out-hair, big-brown-doe-eyes, pocket-sized, adorable Kris, that happens to be one of Adam’s weaknesses. Who also for some fucked up reason, love horrors movies. So when Kris calls him to inform him that he wants to watch a movie he already knows what kind it’ll be.

So here he is now, seated in a couch in Kris’ living room watching some freaky horror movie.

Kris seemed to be really into it. His eyes glued to the screen. Adam couldn’t say the same for himself though. It’s just been thirty minutes –yes, he is counting down the minutes- and he already wants to bolt out of the room and go home. The only thing stopping him was the thought of a gloomy Kris if Adam tells him he wants to go home because he can’t watch the stupid movie with him. The stupid, freaky, gory, horror movie that Adam is sure would give him a nightmare later.

A sound effect loudly sprung out from the big speakers and made Adam jump a little in his seat. He tried to calm down his heart in fear that he’d have a heart attack from the amount of shocks he is experiencing from the past half hour. Kris didn’t even seem to register that. Adam sighed and slumped down more on his seat. Kris who was nestled on his side squirmed a little from the change of position to get more comfortable. He gave a delighted sigh when he stopped moving.

Halfway through the movie Adam was pretty wired up. Every scary sound coming from the speaker frights him, making him stiff up. All the while, Kris –who he wants to really blame for all of this, but can’t- doesn’t look like he even realizes what the movie is doing to Adam’s saneness.

A scream this time came up. Adam was caught by surprise making him gasp, close his eyes and hold tighter on whatever he was holding at that time. Unfortunately, the one he was holding was Kris. The loud shrieking noise was suddenly cut-off and when he opened his eyes again the movie was on a pause.

“Adam?” Kris uttered.

“Yeah?”

“Uh, you’re kinda crushing me dude.” Kris chuckled.

Adam immediately released his dead-grip on Kris. “Sorry.”

“You sure you can take more of the movie? You look like you’re about to bolt out of the house.” Kris teased him.

“Uh- I, well-yeah.” He stammered, avoiding Kris’ eyes. He knows he can’t lie very well if he makes eye contact with his friend.

“Alright” The brunette nodded. He clicks the remote again to turn the TV off. “Let’s just do something else then.”

Adam gave him a confused look. “Wha-” He was about to ask but Kris’ lips were already against his.

Kris slowly moved from where he was sitting and straddled Adam legs. His left hand was holding the back of Adam’s neck to deepen the kiss. Another hand was roaming around Adam’s body; touching his arm, stroking his collar bone, moving down his torso. When it reached the hem of his shirt it went under the garment and crawled back up. Said hand grazed one of his nipples until he was moaning and arching up from the sensation.

A flicker of realization struck Adam. He put a palm against Kris chest and pushed him a bit forward. Kris let go with a whine. His eyes look darker than usual, lips puffy red from the kissing. He looks ready to pounce at Adam any second now.

“What?” Kris pouted. Adam suddenly wants to kiss those lips again.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You’re kissing me.” He said. He’s trying to concentrate and think straight for a moment.

“And?” Kris neared his face to Adam’s.

“You’re straight.” He whispered. Their lips are almost touching again.

Kris smiled. “I never said that Adam.”

“You had a girlfriend.”

“Yes. I had.” He confirmed. “I also had a few boyfriends before.” Adam’s eyed widened at the revelation.

“So could you please shut up now so I can kiss you again?” He whispered in a lust-filled voice. Adam wants to hear that voice everyday.

He blinked and gave a deep breath. “Okay.” Kris smiled and kissed him again.

The lust between the two boys builds up as the minutes pass. Their hands were moving frantically, touching every inch of skin they can. Kris detached his lips from Adam and moved to kiss his jaw. He licked a wet stripe from below his neck to the back of his ear. Both his hands were moving downwards. When they reached the top of Adam’s belt buckle he removes them without looking.

Adam gave a short whimper. Already having a vague idea where this is heading. Kris stopped when he removed the belt and let it drop on the floor.

“Shhh” Kris hushed in his ear. “Relax. Let me do this.”

Adam jerked a nod. Kris resumed the movement of his hands and helped Adam get his pants out of the way. When his pants were already pulled down to his ankles, Kris made a trail of kisses from his mouth down to his chest, going down slowly with teasing licks and kisses. Every lick and kiss made Adam arch to get more, and if his moans were any indication; Kris was doing a very good job.

Finally reaching his goal, Kris placed one last kiss on the inside of Adam’s thigh.

He gave one last look at him. “Ready?” He breathed from where he was kneeling between the raven-haired man’s legs. His breath hitting Adam’s cock making him gasp.

“Fuck Kris.” Kris took that as a yes.

Deciding that Adam was tortured enough, he got down to business. He opened his mouth and sucked Adam down slowly and steadily until he could feel the tip hit his throat. Adam groaned at the feel of Kris’ mouth on his cock. Kris started slow, dragging his lips up and down; using his tongue to lick around. When Adam’s breaths became frantic, Kris’ head bobbed up and down faster. Adam couldn’t help himself and his hips thrusts into the brown-haired boy’s mouth. Kris held him down and sucked harder. Adam was a panting and moaning mess and he knew he was close.

He tried to tell Kris he was on the brink. He put a hand on his hair and tugged a little. The action only earns him a moan which vibrated through his cock. The next moment after that he was coming down Kris’ throat. The southern continued to suck him, swallowing down his load until there was nothing left.

Kris let go of his cock with a popping sound. He got up and nestled himself next to Adam. Kris was nuzzling Adam’s neck while the latter tries to come down from his high.

“Wow” Adam said when he found his ability to speak again. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Oh, there are a lot of things you still don’t know about me.” He said from his place on Adam’s neck. Adam could feel the smirk on his skin.

He gave a deep breath. “Your turn.” He announced and the second after Kris was lying on his back on the couch.

Let’s just say the next round of sounds that was heard from the house didn’t come from the movie.


End file.
